Advancements in the field of data communication have extended the functionalities of various communication systems, electronic devices, and associated applications. In certain scenarios, an electronic device may be required to access a content item from various remote data sources via a wireless communication channel. The quality of a wireless signal received at the electronic device may be too weak to support receipt of the content item, such as a media stream. For instance, the electronic device may be located at a distance from a wireless router in a home space that may dampen signal strength. The user experience of the play back, such as during media streaming, may be negatively impacted if the content item received via the wireless communication channel is dropped or delayed.
Wireless signal boosting may be performed to increase signal strength. Currently, such wireless signal boosting may be performed by a separate device, which may not recognize the type of content that is to be streamed. Thus, dependent on the content type, an advanced electronic device may be required to intelligently communicate data with signal strength boosting capability.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.